Into the Hellsing Universe!
by Mark Twain II LoL
Summary: When 3 teenagers somehow end up in the world of Hellsing well taking a plane to England what will they do when Alucard is intrested in them because of their ancestors.


**Sup everyone I decided to do a Hellsing fic along with my Code Geass fic 'A New Start' so now onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing sadly if I did it would have been longer! :(**

**Susan POV:**

"I can't believe it were going to LONDON!" yelled out April who was bouncing in her airplane seat. Me and my friend April Morgan were sitting on a plane bound for London for vacation. Why were on a plane it's simple celebration we had just finished the worst year of any high schooler's freshman year. Truly a terrible time for all!

"Shut up please April!" Yelled my other friend Şehzade Osman said throwing his pillow at her face causing her to try and strangle him not even realizing she's buckled in and can't reach him.

"Ok that's enough both of you." I said slapping both of them with my Hellsing manga. Now let me tell you a little bit about me and my friends starting with April Seward my bestest friend in the whole wide world. She has brown short length hair and has the typical figure of a preppy cheerleader aka too thin she's got brown eyes and a tan skin making her look like she's Latin American but she's not she's white. She's the typical happy person nothing gets her down and she has wonderful if not somewhat naive hopefullness. But she's not a total snob thanks to her addiction Hellsing and other anime's like me and Şehzade she loves Pip and think's Sera is the best character in the series. She's of French descent and likes to fool around with people pretending not to know english.

Şehzade Osman my second bestest friend and right now current favorite considering he's paying for the high class hotel were staying over in England. Şehzade has black hair and has tanned skin and brown eyes. He's way to thin in my opinion for a guy and looks like he's nothing but a skeleton under his clothes. Şehzade is member of the house of Osman the royal family for the former Ottoman Empire modern day Turkey. Even though his family can't access Turkey's reserve's or assets his family is still respected and is quite successful in New York making rich. He's the smartest in our group but let's things like greed cloud his judgement and make him make mistakes he's also super religous and defensive about his family and religion. He also likes Hellsing his favorite character is Walter C. Dornez but he absolutely despises Alucard considering the real life Alucard/Dracula was Vlad Tepe's his family's and his ancestor Mehmed II mortal enemy.

And now onto me Susan Morris I'm the calmest of the group and strongest considering I have a third degree black belt in Tai Kwon Do. I have long redish/brownish hair and red eyes thanks to a birth defect along with pale skin. My family originally came from England and came to New York for new oppertunities. Like I said before I'm the calmest of the group making the best groups under the most extreme amount of pressure. I'm sorta the defacto leader of our little gang. Now enough about me I'm tired.

"Guys I'm tired I'm gonna go to sleep don't kill each other well I'm asleep." I said getting comfy and going to sleep

**3rd POV:**

All three arrived in England the next day April started nudging Susan awake.

"Comeon Susan were here." Susan woke up and saw Şehzade already getting all our carry on luggage out Susan nodded and grabbed hers. Şehzade got out a cellphone and called in a number then talked for a minute on it and hung up.

"Who was that Şehzade?" Susan asked looking at him he looked back and said

"It's our ride I got us a cab to the Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park hotel just making sure he's here waiting for us" He said looking around for our driver.

"Their he is" Şehzade pointing to a cab driver holding up a sign with his name. They all walked over their and got into the cab.

**Time skip:**

They all had arrived at the hotel and checked in and went up to their room seeing how big it is April and Susan both gawked.

"How did you afford this!" April asked looking at the large room they got.

"I also have to wonder how you could afford this Şehzad?" Susan asked putting her stuff on one of the beds.

"Stop wondering and just enjoy the pent house." Şehzad said sitting on the bed

"well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired I've lost time and I'm goign ot bed" Şehzad said going to bed shortly after.

"Yah me too night Susan" Said April going off into her own bed. Susan sighed and just decided to go to bed to getting into her bed as well. Not noticing the 4 red eyed crow watching from the window

**Hellsing Manor:**

**Alucards POV:**

I was just sitting down in my throne enjoying the blood walter had brought me. When I had sniffed something truly delicous blood atleast three of humans but not just any humans. These human's blood smelt familiar I decided to focus in on the area they were at. They were in London at the hotel by Hyde's Park I sent a crow familiar of mine to see who they were but when I saw them I couldn't have been any more suprised or pleased.

it was the descendants of three humans who actually stood up to me. Morgan and Morris ahh those names bring me back two of the humans who helped Abraham enslave me. What luck their woman perhaps Hellsing will be recieving new fledglings and maybe I can finally get the police girl to drink the blood of the hmm.. how do I know him oh that's right Mehmed II so this is Mehmed's descendant I love how fate has given me two of the descendants who helped enslave me and the descendant of the man who helped me become a vampire!


End file.
